


Sweater Weather

by ashtrocious



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: she still has it, she stole his sweatshirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrocious/pseuds/ashtrocious
Summary: Eudora wears Diego’s sweater.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from the following prompt:  
> “eudora still has one of diego's sweatshirts from their time together in the police academy. it stays in her closet in case he wants it back.”
> 
> Disclaimer: I wrote this on my phone.

It was spring cleaning time and Eudora was cleaning out her closet. Eudora tried to tug a pile of sweaters off a shelf that was slightly too tall for her reach. Tugging slightly too hard, the stack of sweaters came cascading off the shelf and onto her.

Eudora let out a groan as she went to pick up the sweaters from the floor of her closet. She paused as she came across a faded and ratty crew neck from her academy days. Eudora pulled the sweatshirt up to her nose and sniffed it slightly. A slight smile broke out across her face, a lingering scent of the man she once loved.

Eudora tugged the sweatshirt over her head before picking up the rest of the sweaters that fell. The fact that the sweatshirt still smelled like Diego after all these years, pained her as much as it warmed her heart. She would never tell him this, but Eudora missed Diego often.

Usually Eudora forgot about Diego’s sweatshirt in the back of his closet, but some days, when she missed him, she would take the sweatshirt out. When Eudora missed Diego she likes to wear his sweatshirt and wrap her arms around herself. She liked to think of the days when Diego would come around to her place.

One of Eudora’s favorite memories was from a few months after they started dating. Diego was over at her apartment, wanting to show off his cooking skills. He was a good cook, better than she expected. Diego had spent half the evening putting on a cooking show just for her. The entire night was simple and joyous and Eudora loved to relive it, even though she knew she’d never have another night like that with Diego again.

That was also the first night Diego had slept at her apartment. He’d been there before, of course, but he’d never stayed until morning. They had a simple breakfast before rushing off to the academy for training. In the rush to get to the academy in time, Diego had left his sweatshirt behind, the one Eudora was currently wearing.

Diego mentioned the sweatshirt a few months later and Eudora shrugged and said she liked to wear it to bed sometimes, he never asked about the sweatshirt again after that.

Eudora liked to tell herself that she still kept Diego’s sweatshirt in her closet, in case he ever asked for it again. In reality, she kept it to remind her of him. It was nice to have a physical reminder of the time they spent together. Eudora knew, that if Diego ever inquired about the sweatshirt again, which she knew he wouldn’t, she would lie to him and tell him that she must have donated it.

Secretly, Eudora thinks that Diego knows she has it still. A reminder to both, that while short lived, their love was still cherished by both.


End file.
